poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Tournament, Ratchet vs Ragnarok Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Ultimate Tournament, Ratchet vs Ragnarok A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids The Ultimate Tournament, Ratchet vs Ragnarok The short begins at Celestial City, the Ultimate Tournament was being held at the big arena, King Monty, his wife Queen Lilac and their daughter, Princess Celia, were watching the tournament. ???, ???. The Shocker: Stop moving and let me punch you! Ragnarok: Ha! I will, as long as you don't damage my armor. The Shocker: Why I outta... Soon, Ragnarok punched The Shocker, ???, ???. ???, ???. The Shocker: (groans) ???, ???. Announcer: Well folks, it looks like The Shocker is unable to battle, Which means once again victory goes to Ragnarok, our undefeated champion! Fans: Yay, Ragnarok! ???, ???. King Monty: ???, ???. Queen Lilac: ???, ???. Princess Celia: ???,.??? King Monty: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Grim: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Alright, Grim. ???, ???. ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- Danny Jones: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Ow! Zack Raybrandt: Ouch! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Isn't this exciting, Patrick? To think, we'll be watching the joust this close up. Short Royal Guard, Yeah, except you won't be watching the joust, You're in the joust, now put these on! ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Pat, do you know how to ride a Earthwalker? Patrick Star: Nuh-uh. ???, ???. ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Mr. Earthwalker, sir, You're gentle on beginners, aren't you? Earthwalker: ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ragnarok: Yah! ???, ???. Armstrong: Yah! ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: (screams) ???, ???. Patrick Star: (screams) ???, ???. Patrick Star: Spongebob, help! Old Lady: Take his head off! Patrick Star: (yelps, shivers) Spongebob Squarepants: I don't suppose now would be a good time to ask for a bathroom break! (screams) Patrick Star: (screams) ???, ???. Patrick Star: (screams) Spongebob Squarepants: Patrick! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: Great job, Cal. Callie Jones: Thanks, Ratchet. ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ragnarok: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Julia: I'm half and half. my dad's a smuggler, And my mom's a witch. bit of a nasty shock for him if he'd found out. ???, ???. Michelangelo: Yo, Ratchet, don't you want to scarf some pizza? Donatello: Earth to Ratchet. Your tail is here, but where's the rest of you? Michelangelo: That chef sure knows how to cook, He even whipped up my number-one fave, shredded coconut and sweet pickles. Ratchet: Huh? oh, No thanks, Mikey. you go on ahead, I'm not hungry. Danny Jones: Uh, is something wrong with your stomach, Ratchet? Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Rigby: Well, you snooze, you lose. More for me. Mordecai: Rigby! ???, ???. Emerl: ????, ???. Ratchet: ???,.??? Rarity: ???, ???. Ratchet: Easy for you to say. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Ash Ketchum: You really need to eat a lot of food before you compete, (takes another bite) or you won't have enough strength. Ratchet: You really think so? Pinkie Pie: Absolutely, you know Ash eats a lot of food, Right? gives him energy! Ash Ketchum: You bet. Pikachu: Pika. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Ratchet: (laughs) ???, ???. So, Ratchet grabbed his fork and, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. Serena: What's wrong, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: (groans) Robbie, ???, ???. ???, ???. Don't you believe me? Robbie Diaz: Normally? Yes. But at the moment I think you're hiding something. Ratchet: (enraged) I'm not hiding... ANYTHING! ???, ???. Ratchet: (sighs) I'm sorry. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ratchet: It's just... ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Trap Stilton: Oh! hey guys. Geronimo Stilton: ???, ???. ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: ???, ???. Benjamin Stilton: ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: ???, ???. Trap Stilton: ???, ???. Pandora Woz: (clears her throat) ???, ???. Geronimo Stilton: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Everyone: (screams) ???, ???. ---- Ragnarok: ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: Huh? Ragnarok: ???, ???. ---- The mysterious warriors collapses and fell to the floor, ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Robbie Diaz: Whoo, yeah! Callie Jones: He did it. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dan: Amazing! ???, ???. Bob: That's right, Dan. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: Alright, ???, ???. Clank: Well done, Ratchet. Ratchet: Thanks pal, ???, ???. ???, ???. Bob: Wait a minute, what's this? ???, ???. Lily Raybrandt: ???, ???. Annie: ???, ???. Lily Raybrandt: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: What the?! The mysterious warrior was actually Zack Raybrandt, the boy that Callie encountered at town square, he is covered in a dark aura and then, he begins to attack Ratchet. Zack Raybrandt: Aaarh! ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lily Raybrandt: What's my brother doing here?! Callie Jones: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: It's not... me... Ratchet: What? Zack Raybrandt: I'm not... doing this... Crowd: (gasp) ???, ???. Dan: ???, ???. Bob: ???, ???. Pit: Lady Palutena, You don't think that...? Lady Palutena: I'm afraid so, Pit. he's being controlled. ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Ratchet! you've got to help him! Ratchet: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: She's right! ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: (sighs) ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: You're right, pal. ???, ???. ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: Help me... You've gotta...set my heart free... ---- ???, ???. Bob: ???, ???. Dan: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crowd: (booing) Ragnarok: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lily Raybrandt: Zack! Zack! please wake up! ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: (moans) ???, ???. Zack Raybradnt: Lily? Lily Raybrandt: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Gmerl: You gonna make it? Zack Raybrandt: Yeah. I'm finally free. Where is-- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: (growls) Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down. ???, ???. Ratchet: Here. Let me help you up. ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: Thanks, um... Ratchet: It's Ratchet. And this is my friend Clank. Clank: Hello. Zack Raybrandt: Thanks, Ratchet. I'm Zack. ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: Hmm. Yup. Definitely. Ratchet, you're exactly what I pictured a hero would be. Not the way you look... There's something else about you. Ratchet: (chuckles) Thanks. But, ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Zack Raybrandt: You kidding? Listen to those cheers, man. ???, ???. Crowd: (cheers) Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet! Zack Raybradnt: You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not. They do. And they've already made up their mind. Whether you like it or not, you're their champion. ???, ???. Ratchet: (chuckles) Zack Raybrandt: And mine, too. It' too bad. I really wanted to fight you fair and square. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Maybe someday, Zack. Lily Raybrandt: ???, ???. Everyone: (laughs) ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. King Monty: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Whis: ???, ???. Lord Beerus: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???.